


Mémoires.

by Nishma



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Death, M/M, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—¿Me permites?</p><p>Y Enjolras se lo permitió."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mémoires.

**Author's Note:**

> Relato perteneciente a la ExRWeek2016, day six: die holding hands.
> 
> Es la continuación de http://archiveofourown.org/works/7101019  
> Y ya os podéis imaginar cómo acaba, lo siento.

Con el silencio llegó Enjolras. Grantaire se despertó y lo vio a su lado, a unos escasos metros. El pelo se le había soltado, llevaba la roja bandera en la mano y tenía morados en la cara y algo de sangre en la camisa que en un principio había sido blanca.

—Enjolras.

Grantaire se levantó de la silla, tirando una o dos botellas, se estrellaron contra el suelo, rompiendo el silencio. Pero ambos ni se inmutaron.

—Estás bien, Enjolras.

El líder seguía allí, sin moverse, sólo mirando a Grantaire, estaba amaneciendo y aunque sus rasgos estaban poco definidos Grantaire supo que algo iba mal.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Siguió sin responder y Grantaire se acercó más, olía a pólvora, lluvia y sudor.

—¿Enjolras?

El aludido parpadeó y Grantaire vio algo que no le gustó. Sin pensarlo esta vez, y menos preguntándolo, le rodeó con los brazos. Se estaba preparando para el empujón cuando notó sus brazos rodeándole de vuelta.

El silencio había vuelto, sentía el firme pecho de Enjolras contra el suyo y la presión en sus costillas con el abrazo, estaba siendo tan fuerte que los brazos del líder temblaban. Grantaire empezó a preocuparse, aquello no era normal.

—Están todos muertos.

Entonces despertó, esta vez sin silencio. Se escuchaban pasos, y gritos. Grantaire aún sentía la presión en su pecho, buscó la botella y comenzó a vaciarla.

 

Enjolras estaría en shock si no fuese por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, habían muerto todos. Por su culpa. No le quedaba nada que hacer, estaba rodeado, si subía aquellas escaleras no tendría escapatoria. Y las subió, no se rendiría ahora, no en ese momento. Cogió aire, tal vez su última bocanada y corrió por las escaleras. Al llegar al siguiente piso los cristales crujieron en sus botas, anduvo hasta el final, hasta la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, la luz era rojiza, Dios se estaba riendo de ellos.

No se asomó por la ventana, no podría soportar ver aquello que construyó juntos a sus compañeros, juntos a sus amigos, su familia, aquello que había caído, pero con honor.

Miró al frente, allí estaban los soldados, perfectamente trajeados, esperando. Asió la bandera con fuerza, estaba preparado para morir. Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, y empezó a contar.

 

Había acabado cayendo otra vez en el sueño cuando volvió a despertar, y vio aquello. Ya no sentía los brazos de Enjolras a su alrededor porque ya era consciente de que todo había sido un sueño, ya no sentía nada salvo la rabia de ver a Enjolras apuntado por muchos rifles.

Se levantó, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Viva la República! ¡Heme aquí!

Como si no estuviera en peligro atravesó a los oficiales y se colocó al lado de Enjolras, no sabía por qué, pero allí estaba. Ver el panorama desde allí era impactante, los oídos comenzaron a pitarle y su instinto le instaba de salir corriendo, pero se giró hacia Enjolras y le tendió la mano.

—¿Me permites?

Y Enjolras se lo permitió, sabía que iban a morir, sabía que Grantaire lo había pasado mal y que le debía muchas cosas, qué otra cosa podía hacer.

También iba a regalarle una última sonrisa, pero esta nunca llegó completa porque ambos cuerpos fueron atravesados por las balas.

Todo había acabado, la barricada, la revolución, sus vidas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca en mi vida voy a volver a escribir canon, porque:  
> 1\. No se me da bien.  
> 2\. No quiero fastidiar más de lo que ya he hecho a los personajes de VH en su propio universo.  
> 3\. Sigo llorando como una condenada.
> 
> Quería hacerlo lo más canon posible, pero eso era copiar y pegar del libro, así que me tomé la "libertad" de apañarlo un poco, de nuevo, lo siento.


End file.
